


It's Affection, Always

by saltwater_fish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Singing Levi, levi speaks shit and eren gets angry, slight body worship, yep thats pretty much the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltwater_fish/pseuds/saltwater_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ereri Secret Santa 2015<br/>Levi was anger driven but that didn't mean that he wasn't to be blamed as well. Realising your mistakes after doing it is what most people do, though mending it is what that really counts.</p>
<p>Where Eren is crazy about Levi's voice and Levi may or may not have use it to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Affection, Always

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for cinnacemint on tumblr, merry christmas dude! ...or more like Happy New Year lol.
> 
> Ahh finally posted after 5 days of delay lmao. I'm sorry for being so late, life had been a dick to me as usual lol. ;u;   
> I hope you like your gift bby ♥  
> It's my first work, well not really, but my first serious fic so yea, sorry if it sucks.  
> (And I would like to also appologize for the shitty summary bc it is)
> 
> The song in this fic is Affection by Cigarettes after Sex.

Levi eyed the brunet, hands fiddling, to then downcast his gaze . He could feel a knot in his stomach and something felt caught-up in his throat as he swallowed lightly. He huffed slightly, the air felt thick. Eren was lying on his stomach, legs swaying in the air, with the most undaunted expression ever. He was occasionally scribbling at his notebook, blinking lazily at the pages of the textbook next to him. He seemed far less affected by the last occurence than what Levi was. The raven groaned at that. He hadn't felt this miserable for quite a long time. Though he knew that he might had been dramatizing about the whole issue as little bit, he couldn't revert his current emotions. His Eren was way too important to him, and the idea of his sweetheart being vexed at him seemed unbearable.

His hand raised faintly, as if to capture Eren's attention, he felt the urge to reach out to Eren and apologize, again, but he quickly shook that off. He couldn't afford Eren to scoff at his words or just plain ignore him just like the last times.

To add off, it was pouring lightly outside, like in any sad scenes in the movie. Curtains were shut, shadows from outside entering the room now and then as the curtain moved. Gloominess filled the room, neither him nor his boyfriend troubled to switch on the lights. 

Boyfriend that was angry at him, to be precised.

He wondered shortly about how Eren could be working in such poor lighting, but brush it off soon as Eren had always been someone of inhuman abilities.

He had caught the brunet sucking on lemons before and he was more disgusted than intrigued. Maybe his flexibity came from that, but Levi doesn't question about things he likes. 

 

The rain mumuring outside, the rustling of the leaves, the drops spattering against the roof and windows, the soft clicking and hissing sound of Eren's pen but the only thing levi was focusing on was Eren's serene breathing. That wasn't something Levi ever paid attention or remarked mostly because Eren was the type who when starts up talking, never stops.

Levi had indeed majorly fucked up.

He should had never lashed out at Eren for something the poor boy wasn't even culpable of.   
School had started, Eren became busier and wearier with schoolwork and Levi hornier and more restless because the lack of physical contact. 

Yes, sounds like a total fuckboy.

And Levi is more than ashamed of it.

But he couldn't but to desire Eren and hate school more.

How could his boyfriend prefer school over his dick, he had no idea.

That was the reason Levi left highschool in the first place; it was way too tiring not enough satisfying. Levi missed the intimimacy they shared back when his babe was still on holidays. He missed holding and caressing those smooth, tan arms, those forehead kisses, that special time on the day where they would talk endlessly to each other about their daily happenings. He knew that Eren wanted good grades this semester, as he got some disastrous one last year. Such resolution was something alien to anything Eren would ever decide to accomplish, he was never the one with good grades, he was average at best.  
God knew what had got onto his head. Eren was always a no give a fuck- er and this sudden change of mindset made Levi wonder whether the teen had slipped on his head or something.

While the brunet was determined and sure of himself well… Levi didn't really felt such.

Though he knew that when Eren gets his head into something, he never gives up until he succeeds but still, Levi found that all of this inutile. 

Such lack of belief should be offspring of his own personal experience in school. He did try hard, did gave his best at some point but he didn't took long to deduct that fate was fucking with him and school wasn't worth it.  
School was never worth it.  
His friend Hanji, MBBs in medicine, sacrificed 10 years of her life in studying to become a doctor to then work was a waiter in a cafe because of recession.  
All depended on your luck and Levi was never the luckiest guy around. Nor was 90% of the society.  
In short, Levi found school useless.

He was adamant that all of Eren's hardwork was going to be in vain and that it was all going to end in failure. 

_Why the hell would Eren choose to do something that would never work instead of snuggling with his perfect boyfriend that I am?_

Levi, the great and wise man he was decided that he should show Eren the truth, the right path, what he was missing by forcing himself onto Eren's arms every opportunity he got to do so.

When he, furthermore, was pushed away because he was being too clingy and acting like a douchebag resolved that blaming and throwing out his frustration on the younger was the absolute electable solution.

Can be considered that Levi had said words that were more stingy and hurtful when said out loud than when repeated in his head.

It had been 20 minutes. No one had yet uttered a word.

Levi should have left long ago. 

He was actually thrown out and got the door banged on his face. But he decided to stay because it was only until then that he realised that he messed up hard and had to appologize. 

Only after he commited the mistake.

Levi turned around, fisted the doorknob, but still hesitant to leave. His palms were slippery on the cool metalic object and his heart suddenly had became a ballet dancer doing pirouhettes all around his chest. 

He had some thoughts roaming around his head.  
This couldn't be the end, right?  
Eren would not leave him for something so trivial?  
But was it trivial? He never seen Eren looking so desolated because of anyone before.  
 _Did I just ruined my own life?_

May it sounds weird but Eren came into Levi's life like sunshine finally appearing after long years of never-ending and harsh rain. Levi was nowhere someone of great extrovertism, it wasn't that he didn't want to talk to people, he was never really approached. He was always someone who'd admire people he found intriguing from afar and it was obvious that one noisy, bright green-eyed boy was one of them.  
Eren was beautifully unique. He was everything Levi thought was impossible of mankind.

His past wasn't anywhere near easy, some memories still haunted him to this day, and the only reason he could keep up with those was the eternal support Eren provided to him.  
Eren was someone who didn't judge him, or didn't fake of not being judgemental over whatever he would narate to him.  
He felt free from his mind for once.  
Aware he wasn't whether he had the same effect on his boyfriend's life. So he always had tried his best to make Eren feel special.

Levi never wanted to cherish anyone more. Nor needed.

He had already started pressing on the doorknob, when, Eren voice halted him.

His stomach fell. Eren was finally talking to him.   
He was impatient and at the time not ready to hear to what Eren was about to say.

_Please tell me to not leave and to talk this over_

"Tell mom to bring dinner into the room itself, "

_Please_

"…when you leave, I'm staying here tonight."

Levi's hand fell from the handle.

When I leave he says. 

The next second Levi found his legs moving on their own and suddenly he was already on top of Eren's back, embracing him. He tilted his head a way his nose was poking onto the brunet's neck, his breath shaking as he felt the soft and silky texture of Eren's hair.

"Sorry I really overeacted, I should have talked to you like that" His voice was unrecognisable for a moment. 

The brunet shivered to the sudden breath on his neck and his elbow right elevated a bit. He turned around slightly, his face was expressionless. His eyes however made up for it; they were glimmery and teary. Levi's body went numb at that, recognising how much Eren was hurt, and Levi tightened his arms around him more.

Eren's eyebrows woven and without notice, grasped Levi by the neck, straightened up and shove him forward.

"Get the fuck _off_ " Eren spat, gritting his teeth.   
"The hell has gotten onto you suddenly to appologize to someone so stupid that could be taken for an illiterate?"

Yeah, that phrase was literally made up by an anger-driven Levi on the last seconds.

Levi began approaching Eren again, amguish full on his face. "I told you I was sorr-"

"Shut the fuck up, okay?! I thought I was your _everything_ , you don't even believe in me!" His cheeks were puffed like a pouting child, as endearing it was, Levi had other things to focus on.

"Mom was right! Teenagers should never date!" Levi huffed, damn Eren was getting dramatic. Like always.

"Look Eren, let's talk this out calmly I-" Levi got shut up by a fist colliding on his face, sending him to tumble onto the bed.

Levi did expect something like this too happen, Eren was terrifying when angry to be honest, but what hurt him more than the blow he got was the fact that he had been such a dick to Eren for the brunet to be this angry.

"Now get out of my be-d." Eren sniffed, throwing his hand out to grab Levi to draw him up from the bed.  
Using his other elbow, he wiped up his tears, facing away.  
But the force changed direction abrutly and Eren fell down butt on dick onto Levi's lap, causing both of them to squeak. 

Then something clicked in Levi's head.   
This was his chance.   
He rapidly wrapped his arms around the brunet and secured him from moving away.  
Eren obviously started resisting, it was Eren whom we're talking about, and he never gives in too easily.  
Levi instantaneously placed his lips near Eren's red ears, and he started to fucking hum.

Eren knew where it was going.   
And he didn't like it.  
"Do-nt you dare a-sshole"  
Eren always had a weakness for Levi's voice. That was the reason they got together in the first place. 

Levi started play at the cafe at the bottom of the lane one sunday and since Eren saw him , he had suddenly developped a huge appreciation for coffee on sundays.  
The way Levi's fingers moved along the strings of his guitar, or his closed eyes when he felt the music was fascinating.  
Eren would not stop gazing and it wasn't like Levi didn't notice.  
Eren was _gorgeous_. Levi felt his heart bouncing everytime he saw him.

Needless to say that Eren had no idea the feelings flowed both ways and that it took him ages to approach Levi.

Then, finally he did.

And Levi had never been more thankful to Jesus before.

 

"I know that you say that I get mean when I'm drinking but,"  
Eren hissed, he felt too weak to push the raven away. Levi's voice hypnotised and paralysed his body a way he wasn't fond of.

_Asshole you aren't even drunk._ Eren thought as his eyes rolled to the left.

He hated being in Levi's arm yet he still wanted Levi's breath against his neck.  
His ass fitted perfectly against the shorter man's lap, his voice perfectly match Eren's ear, all was so perfect but Eren still had to get off from here.  
He threw his hand to the bed, clawed the matress and tried to crawl away but his hand soon meet Levi's. His grip is slowly untangled from the sheets and brought onto the raven's hair. The desire of wanting to be touched was obvious by the way held Eren.  
He nipped at Eren's neck slowly, but enough to earn low gasps from the boy beneath him. His tongue and teeth laboured alternatively, his tongue dug and swirled into the bite marks instantly after his teeth would leave the skin.

Eren felt like he was melting under Levi's touch. 

Levi slid a knee between Eren's thigh, his hands slowly moving up those long tan legs, slithering into the brunet's shorts then boxers. 

Eren grunted, and tugged hard at Levi's hair. He expected at least a yelp from the shorter man, but the Levi was unfazed. 

 

"Then again, sometimes I get really sweet," Levi continued his song as he flipped Eren around so as to face him. His grip felt gentle even though it was resisting to Eren's turbulence and struggling. He steadily brought Eren's hands to his lips and began leaving butterfly kisses onto Eren's long calloused fingers. His eyes closed to the contact of Eren's skin on his cheeks.   
It felt like his breath was singing now. It was filled with ecstasy, a melody of desire, it made Eren swallow hard.  
He continued to move upward Eren's arm and licked at the wrist bone, biting and holding the skin above.   
His smell could reach Eren by then, or maybe it was still there but Eren hadn't noticed. The musky odour of sweat the one that is disgusting normally but so enticing in right moments, mixed with Levi's usual cologne, the one that when they had first started dating, made his belly fuzzy and filled with warth everytime he sniffed it in.

Grey eyes shot upwards as Levi continued lick and kiss, and, Eren shuddered. He maintained eye contact as he moved further onto Eren's elbows, dragging the brunet's T-shirt sleeves down until his collarbones could be seen. He started leaving kisses there as well and Eren couldn't help but mewl. Eren wasn't even struggling anymore; he had already completely succumb to Levi and the pleasure he was giving him. 

"So what does it mean if I tell you to go fuck yourself" Levi rasped as he rubbed his forehead against Eren's jawline.  
"Or if I say that you’re beautiful to me..." His eyes shot upwards and started admiring at Eren's features as if it's the first time he was seeing them. His pupils were huge, dilated to the lust, and Eren wondered if his were like this too.

"It's affection..always.." one kiss on his jaw.  
"Oh you gonna see it someday..." another kiss on his chin.

One exhale, then loss of contact.

Levi pulled up, and arched his back muscles faintly, Eren had already started missing Levi's body heat. The way Levi's biceps flexed and swifted was utterly beautiful, raising Eren's impatience for Levi to come and attack him again to a new whole level.

Levi had always his habit of gazing and taking in Eren's face before kissing him, claiming that Eren looked beautiful awaiting for a kiss.   
He was the best at making Eren feel adored, and the latter never got enough either.

Finally Levi sank in, taking Eren mouth in heat and pressure. His hands lacing around the younger one's waist as his tongue swirled around Eren's a bit, to next change angles every other minute. It was almost like Levi wanted the taste on Eren's mouth entirely and that leaving a bit untouched behind was to be considered a sin.

Eren was a shaking mess now, and felt so dizzy that he thought he was going to collapse at any moment. He entangled his hands onto Levi's hair for support and everything felt so hot. Their noses were basically crushing onto each other by then, neither of them minded.

It seemed that, it was hoped, that the kiss would never end but it had to.

Yet Eren wasn't a single moment disappointed when Levi pulled away. He was too eager and impatient to see what the raven would be coming up with after.

"My att-ention for you, ev-en if it's not w-hat you need"  
Levi's voice was broken at that point, visibly dropped an octave, and Eren was stunned that he could still sing let alone talk.

This wasn't going where Levi planned it to.   
He just wanted to kiss Eren and make him feel loved.  
Now they were both hard and if they didn't fuck, Levi felt liked his balls would have turned so blue that it would fall like apples fall from trees.

It was time for Eren's T- shirt to say goodbye. The poor cloth got almost ripped off and was propelled across the room.

Levi was still fully clothed but Eren felt like there was no more constriction between them. Sweaty pale hands started ghosting over Eren's brown perky nipples, thumps sliding into the almost non-existing cleavage.   
His touch didn't feel sexual at all, it was of a more affectionate sense, it screamed of pure, non-adulterated love.

"Levi, oh god…" Eren couldn't control himself nor his urges anymore. His body instinctively started rutting against Levi, he needed a release. He would have given anything to slip his hands into his briefs and start stroking himself but obviously he couldn't do so, he'd just spoil the mood. His felt too tight down there, it was almost paining. He could already imagine the feel he'd got if himself or _Levi_ touched down there and that made it feel  
worse. That got him to hump and thrust faster, getting so vocal that his voice appeared to be scratching the walls of this throat.   
He wrapped himself around that solid torso and close the space between them completely. 

The rapid beating of Levi's heart echoed onto Eren's chest and Eren pondered whether his heart was in such state too.  
A vibration crawling up on his chest pulled him out of his reflection and he realised that Levi had commenced singing again.   
"My attent-ion fo-r - _fuck_ you, even if it’s not what you n-eed." Levi's eyebrows were tensed up, his face completely flushed.  
His complexion made the red stand out of his face clearly and Eren secretly thought about how cute albeit hot his boyfriend was looking.

He wanted Levi onto his neck so badly.

He extended his hand and cupped Levi by the back of the head and brought him to closer proximity to his neck. Levi, getting the signals, sticked out his tongue and slicked over Eren's beads of sweat. He stopped at the brunet's collarbone sucked _hard_. His teeth toyed with the smooth skin enough to leave big marks. If he was adorning Eren's neck he needed to do it properly. Eren needed to leave this bed marked. His tan skin was gleaming so well when wet, Levi wasn't to blame of being so hungry.

Eren sensed a finger sliding down and around the rim of his ass and he let out a high-pitch moan, in his head thanking god that the kitchen is downstairs and that his mom couldn't hear him.

"Eren fuck it, I'll sing for you later, just, oh my god Eren" insanity of not feeling enough was driving the grey-eyed man crazy.

"Eren, turn around, I need," he paused to inhale a little "turn around let me eat you o-out"

Levi wanted to give Eren a rimjob.  
Eren's jaw almost dropped. His clean freak wanted to give him a _rimjob_

"Levi n-o what are y-ou-" and with a swift movement, Levi shift Eren landed on his belly, ass up in the air. 

His briefs were pulled not even half-way down and Levi's tongue was already licking at Eren's ass. The soft wet muscle attempted to enter Eren a few times next to slide over the perineum a few times. The way he was flicking his tongue made Eren feel like he was going to come without even his prostate stimulated.

The salty taste burned against Levi's tongue, ass tasted weird, Levi concluded.   
But as long as it was for Eren, Levi would be ready taste anything, even the most pelicular or disgusting shit. 

The heat of Eren's ass against his tongue felt amazing, nevertheless.

Eren's muscles were beginning to spasm, the brunet felt weak, his knees trembled. He needed something inside as soon as possible.  
He turned around the fastest he could as he heard Levi unbuckling his belt but his excitement faded when he noticed that Levi's had still his shirt on.

"The fu-ck aren't you bare up there you asshole." He growled. Levi didn't seemed to give any fucks at that. The bastard looked so into what he was doing. 

Eren decided that he shouldn't give fucks neither. He gave in to pleasure and turned his head back into its original position. He arched his back and let his body rock to Levi's tongue. 

Levi hadn't even withdraw his tongue when he inserted his first finger. The wetness of the tongue and the roughness of the finger blended perfectly. The tan boy, desiring more, tried opening his legs wider, but his boxer briefs, which was still somewhere along his thighs prevented him from doing so. Sobs and soft cries escaped his lips when he felt a second digit, which weirdly seemed bigger than what Levi's finger usually felt, entering him. It couldn't be his dick, Levi was far more bigger than that. 

Levi had had inserted two fingers at the same time.

The maximum that Eren generally was able to take in was, with great difficulty, just two fingers.

Now he had three fingers and a tongue thrusting into and out him. 

How far did he got _stretched_? 

The raven used his free little finger to caress in an up-and-down motion the underside of Eren's balls, playing with sticky cum that had been dripped there.

He didn't even notice that Levi's tongue had been long gone since that, his brain wasn't even functioning clearly due to the extensive pleasure he was receiving.  
He heard a squelch, then wet flapping movements that seemed to fasten every single beat. 

Levi was touching himself, Levi was stroking his _own_ cock behind him, and just the mere thought or visual made the chesnut-haired boy even more demanding and turned on. He was going to come soon, he could feel that familiar, building, tightening sensation. He just needed to have his prostate- _fuck_ Levi found it. He almost screamed out. By his reaction, Levi pretty much knew what had happened. Levi curled his fingers and started to stab at the spot, simultaneously increasing the stroking pace on his own shaft. "Ere-n, oh my go-d"

Eren had never gotten this vocal, it felt like all he knew to do now was moaning.

"Yes Levi, mo-re pleas-e A-H"   
And Eren came, hard on the sheets. His body went static and his eyes squeezed closed to the bliss . His knees were trembling so hard, his head felt so light; his sweat-slicked hair seemed so heavy onto his head. He soon after felt strings of cum colliding on his ass and Levi let out one hell of scream.

Levi collapsed onto Eren, crushing into the brunet, which in turn, made the brunet chuckle.

"Wow… that felt good.." Levi's voice was a bit rusty.  
"Yeah, right?" Eren responded looking smilingly at his boyfriend.  
"So… it's okay?" The raven coughed "I mean, did you forgive me?"  
"I never said that, mister." Eren smirked. "I'm joking," he turned Levi's face so that they could face each other, with his palm. "Just promise you won't do something similar again."  
"Of course holy shit." Levi breathed as he slapped his body onto Eren's for a hug.  
"Asshole, why didn't you fucked me by the way?"  
"It felt too good I couldn't bring myself to stop to enter you." Levi shrugged.  
"You mean you hand feels better than my _ass?_. Fine, jerk off if you're horny now, don't come to me." Eren pouted, crossing his arm.  
"Sweatheart I didn't mean it that way I-" Eren giggled at how startled Levi got, and placed his index finger on Levi's rosy lips. "I'm joking again haha."   
"I've had sex today with my boxer briefs can you believe that." Eren stated  
"I was fully clothed yo." Levi pointed at his body. "I need new clothes now to go back home now. Look at those drops of jizz on my jeans."   
"Gross, don't point that out."

Eren rose and bent, pressing his and Levi's forehead together. "Hey idiot," he whispered dearly "I love you." 

Levi seemed to had become so emotional at those words.  
"I-I love you too baby! Your everything I've eve-." "Ugh don't start with a poem now." Eren cut him off.  
"Dickhead I'm trying to please you." 

They both broke into a laugh and the room got filled with warmth again.


End file.
